onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki:Archives - Bulletins for 2007
26th Feb 2007 New possible layout for Devil Fruits page is open now for discussion on: . All are welcomed to voice an opinion. One-Winged Hawk 11:55, 26 February 2007 (UTC) 24th Feb 2007 Okay going back to our promise to open up the site to everyone, the pirates template had been created to link our general pirate terms pages. If anyone has any suggestions on how to improve it, see Template talk:Pirates Navibox page for more details. One-Winged Hawk 18:10, 24 February 2007 (UTC) 17th Feb 2007 Please participate in the discussion in Talk:Thriller Bark Creatures on what to put in that page. This concerns Cerberus and whatever future monster that may come out in the current arc.Mugiwara Franky 06:18, 17 February 2007 (UTC) 14th Feb 2007 is starting to show signs of being major problem amongst ourselves. Please discuss here if it's really a necessary category to have around.Mugiwara Franky 01:11, 14 February 2007 (UTC) 3rd Feb 2007 Started creation on the Character infobox. Please share your thoughts in it's talk page.Mugiwara Franky 04:28, 3 February 2007 (UTC) 2nd Feb 2002 Angel Emfrbl finally got off her butt and completed the Article Grading System. While a few things need adjusting, it is more or less ready to be implemented some time next week. 5 pages have selected as a demo, see the pages talk page for more details on the test. Angel Emfrbl 25th Jan 2007 A reminder we have the One Piece Wiki:New Admin vote page up and running for everyone to vote on. After the long discussion about how we need a few more, the response to the page since it was opened up is disappointing. Also on a side note, there is a page Grading system currently being pondered over. Template:Grade 1. All thoughts and feelings are welcomed. Angel Emfrbl 17th Jan 2007 Continuing the discussion of moving Devil Fruit articles from no Mi to Fruit. Please give your opinions on the Devil Fruit Talk Page. We really need to make this place a bit more understandable for the general reader.Mugiwara Franky 14:06, 17 January 2007 (UTC) 16 January 2007 A new layout is being tested for a week on the Main Page. For more information see this page for details. All opinions welcomed! One-Winged Hawk 4th Jan 2007 Things are still being discussed as part of our Jan 1st 'New Aims and Directions' guideline. We have several concerns being raised: *Admin quest - this has been going on for a while now. Part of our expanding away on our own means relying less on outsiders and more on ourselves. *Site Logo - a suggestion from Joekido is perhaps some site sdvertising. Linked to that is the need for a unique site logo. *Main Page Layout also from Joekido is a complete page layout proposal. Other issues include making the site open for non-One Piece fans. While it has been slowly happening several members have noted that there are too many things only a One Piece fan would understand. Another aim for the year therefore is to open this site more and more to general readers. Angel Emfrbl 1st Jan 2007 As promised on the 1st Jan Wikia will cease to call the One Piece Wikipedia pages its 'sister site'. From now on, the editors will be striving to separate this site from that site, creating an Encyclopedia driven by its all intentions not those of the past. By the end of tomorrow, a plan for the new year will be put up for other editors to note, discuss and follow. Everyone on this Wikia is invited to take part in the discussion, regardless of status or views. Amongst the things on our list of things to do will be a review of the past months and what pages we have now. Many things may get reorganised, it depends on how things turn out. Finally, from the staff of One Piece Wiki we wish everyone a happy new year. Angel Emfrbl Category:Archives zh:One Piece Wiki:Archives - Bulletins for 2007